The Pain and A Bright Future
by InSpIrAtIoN2me
Summary: Ever wonder what happens next? What will happen after Setsuna dies? Will Alexiel's soul finally return to her body? Taking place at the end of the manga and into the future, this story will give an ending that makes Lucifer/Alexiel fans happy!
1. Chapter 1

"I would wait…"

He stroked her pale, cold cheeks with his hand, knowing that she hadn't heard the words he had spoken. The battle was over and there was nothing but time to heal the damages. _Alexiel was free. Free of God, free of Rosiel, free of her punishment…free to be with me if she chooses so_.

"I love you…"

It was like the wind whispering to the trees the way he spoke it over and over again while caressing her hazelnut hair. Gingerly, his fingers, just barely touching her skin, traced her closed eyes…_Eyes that would one day look at me again_…her nose and paused at her lips that tempted and dragged him in.

Slowly he bent down, getting closer to her. He was bound by her spell. He had been since the first day he met her in Eden. _Her warmth, her spirit, her passion was everything to me._ With eyes shut, he kissed her.

Had his senses finally came back to him? For there he stood wide-eyed, hands to his mouth. Her lips were ice cold as it should be. The lips of a dead person yet he was still surprised. He looked at her closed eyes and unresponsive body.

"What was I expecting? Snow white to be awaken by her prince's kiss?"

Shaking his head, he plodded to the ground. The coldness drove through his body like an electric shock. The pain it caused drove right into his heart.

"Soon…"

With that, he left Alexiel to return to hell, to wait for her to return.

_I have an eternity. One human lifespan is easy enough to wait out…_

* * *

_To be Continued... _

_I really hoped you enjoyed my first story ever! This was only the first chapter so keep checking back for more chapters! _

_Before i wrote it, I was obessed with the storyline and i hated the ending(i wasn't really satisfied with the ending since i was a hardcore Lucifer/Alexielfan). I thought of the story over and over again and made many alternative endings until i thought of the future. What was going to happen to Alexiel's soul after Setsuna dies? She had no reason to be reincarnated into a human again so I figured that since Alexiel didn't have to punished that she could finally return to her own body and end up with Lucifer :D. _


	2. Chapter 2

Alexiel…

Sara's face was lit up by that big grin. Lately she's been smiling and laughing a lot more since the chaos was now over. Even Setsuna was relieved that everything had died down. I peered through Setsuna eyes. _There's someone missing..._

"Figures…"

_No way would he stay with me anymore. He was no longer bound to me. _I knew this, yet why? _What was this wave of disappointment and sorrow? These feelings were so foreign to me. Did this possibly mean I...missed him?_

_No, it was impossible. _I shook him out of my head. _Impossible, impossible, impossibl_e_!_ _I don't have anytime to think about him. I'm going to heaven soon. _Desperately trying to push him out of my head, I changed my thinking path. _Yes, I was going to be home soon. I'll...be able to speak whenever I want! Dance, run, and jump whenever I choose too! I was going to be free again with nothing binding me. I was going to be free to walk my own path and make my fate rather than being forced to reincarnate again and again. Never again would I have to wat_c_h helplessly and take the pain quietly as one by one my reincarnations was tortured and killed._

_I can imagine it now, the image in my minds eye._ _The taste of life in my mouth, the smell of freedom filled my nose. The sight of serenity burned in my head. Everything was going normal and peaceful. _

I'll be happy...

_But that voice wouldn't leave me alone. How would you be happy without him? How would you taste life with that part of you gone?_

No! I would perfectly fine without him. I tried desperately to push him out of my thoughts that he intruded. Why must he always appear in my head? Can's his memories leave me like the real person did?

...

_Who was I fooling? Certainly nobody with my heart not in it. He was always there... on the battlefield right next to me as my sword. Through every reincarnation, he was there, silently watching. But I could always feel him. That sense of completion compared this sense of emptiness. Funny how one person can make the difference of yin and yang. _

_But was it just anyone that could do that to me? Or was it only him? ...Only he can mess my feelings so much it confused even myself._

_Like when I thought he loved me. That one small thought caused a tornado of feelings. There was a tug on my mouth, wanting me to grin like an idiot. And that tug on my heart wasn't a normal feeling for me. He had made everything confusing. I didn't dislike this wave but had no clue what it meant._

_Where was he now? Not here. He took away around that wave and left this hurt, stronger than what any warrior could do to me on a battlefield. He had moved on, but I stayed the same. The thought that scared me the most was I couldn't see him again for his path would be in hell and mine would be in heaven. _

Why do these thoughts come now?

_Alexiel, you have become weak. Look at yourself! Going crazy of someone. What happened to Alexiel, the strong angel who dared to say she loved God and was harshly punished?_

...

What if sometimes I'm not that strong?

_I'm such a fool. To love him this much, only to realize it now. But it's too late, much too late now for our fate are separate. And my pride prevents me from seeking him in hell. _

_Forgetting would be hard but holding on would be torture. _

One human life is enough to forget Lucifer...is it?

* * *

Second chapter finished! This one was harder to write than the first one. I think it's a little different than the first chapter but i still hope you enjoy it. Thanks to the people who reviewed my story and i hope more people would in the future too.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tick Tick…_He stared at the clock. His eyebrows furrowed more and more as each TICK went by.

_Tick Tick…_Really, he didn't understand why humans had invented this annoying creation. Every second that ticks away was drilling into his head. How he wanted so much to throw this monster at the wall! Or watch it burn slowly in Hell's fire while he sat in the sidelines with pleasure. He didn't understand. Why would anyone want something that could drive them crazy with its sadistic sound−and its slow movements? Then again, he wouldn't understand simply because there was no need too. Others like him come and go as they pleased and time was never an issue, compared to the infinity that goes on.

Time doesn't matter when you have forever, yet it was exactly this trivial thing, Time, that was at the heart of the problem. It was constantly on his mind and the sole importance in this dull existence.

11:57 This meant the world to him. Though under that stoic face and well-reserved emotions, it was carefully concealed. The only thing that could have given him away was the irregular, quicken heart beating. This emotion filled him with both dread and excitement. Everything was conflicting within him. Happiness dampened with fear. Sitting silently interrupted by the constant fidgeting. Restrain was straining under the urge of longing.

It had just now stuck 11. He had lived the last 80 years like a ghost. Twenty years was spent straightening out Hell since God was gone. Other times, he would be floating around, wandering−and mostly daydreaming about a certain person. He spent those years feeling like only a shell. It had been really bad, though he did manage to waste those last 10 years by persuading Uriel to tell him _her_ death time. No matter how bad those 80 years were, it felt nothing like these last 57 minutes. He wasn't even capable of leaving the clock's side for even a second on his own.

He sighed, realizing how much he was drowning in his thoughts. But what else could he do? If he had known it would pain him this much, he wouldn't have left her side to begin with.

He winced. That thought made his heart lurch, giving him a sickening feeling. Deep down and no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, he knew−knew exactly the suffering he would go through.

But by being next to her side, it would be the same as torturing and tantalizing his heart. Continuing by her side would only make him want more. Holding back that irresistible feeling would have been too much. Every time he thought of her eyes looking back at him and her body reacting to his touch drove him closer to the edge. Every time he would see Setsuna, he would have wanted nothing more but to escape.

It had been nice; he couldn't lie. Being able to walk and do anything he wished had felt amazing. The pleasure of the sinning girls was sweet enough, though whenever he closed his eyes, it was always her eyes, her lips, her face…that had never changed.

He lied onto his bed, eyes staring at the same blank space always. Only 30 minutes were left. That chill of excitement rushed down his back; her body, her hair, her eyes, and especially those lips could belong to him.

….Suddenly his eyes popped open, and he jumped off his bed. In the rush of it all, his feet never made contact with the floor and he had cursed as he fell. He sat there, frustrated, as he glanced over that the clock.

11:34. Only 34 minutes. In the place of enthusiasm, he felt despair.

What the hell was he supposed to say when he barges in the room to see her?

…

_Damn it. I had 80 years worth of free time and I didn't even plan this out!_ He grimly thought.

* * *

Sorry for not uploading for a long time. :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Alexiel" He whispered into my ear. I couldn't move; I couldn't open my eyes, yet I knew that voice. It had been the same voice that had eluded and haunted me these past years.

"I would wait…" A shiver shot down my spine. Still after all these years, he still had this power over me. _He left you, Alexiel. Damn it, can't you understand that? _The raw emotions stirred silently inside. _Forget him. He doesn't love you. _

The war inside me rages on, but the moment his fingertips grazed my face took away my breath. He left trails of scorching heat wherever he touched. He caressed my cheek with so much tenderness that I couldn't imagine from him, the devil, could possess. _I'm not falling for it. I'm not falling for it._

I wanted so much just to see the emotions in his eyes. To see something that would give me more proof, more evidence. Something that would make me believe…

Just open your eyes…

* * *

There was that ray, painful and excruciating bright. I flinched away and clenched my eyes closed again.

"It is the same drill every time," I thought bitterly and sought out to close my presence off from my recarniation. To the darkest and deepest part of the mind, I fled away…to the place where I was always alone.

There I wait—my weak, human cries would soon fill the air. That display of weakness was beyond my ability to stop. That was my curse, my forever punishment. My lies to end of eternity.

But, the strangling cries never reached my ears. Then, it hit me.

Slowly, I reopened my eyes. The blinding rays still overwhelmed me, but I let out a breath of relief. What I had previously thought to be the hospital lights turned to be the sun. As the brightness edged away, the blue sky and white clouds shone down on me.

For once since a long time, I got lost in the sky.

"Am I back?" I barely whispered. I peeled my back from the cold stone and my black hair cascaded down. Delicately, I picked up two curls, one in each hand.

"Is it true?

The messy mane I had once been proud to call my hair was here—and in full glory. Those long locks that I had missed were once again mine.

Glancing up from my hair, my twinking eyes hungrily took in the familiar room. My room. The ivory sculptures, the tall Roman pillars, the battle trophy case; no more suffocating small bedrooms of the human realm.

A small smile stole across my face. I clenched and unclenched a fist. This feeling of self-will was coming back to me and giddiness raced inside me.

God, I missed this. The fog that I had lightly coated those memories of my triumphs had lifted. Unconsciously, my hand slid down to my left hip.

I frowned.

"Huh?" I frantically searched the empty area, "Why isn't it there?"

My hand suddenly stopped and slowly I retracted with a sharp pang that resounded throughout me.

"I forgot…"

Numbly, I swung my body back onto the slab of rock and there I laid under the heavens. Even then, I found no peace in the endless sky. Instead, it angered me.

"IM not one of those girls!" I spoke to the sky. "I don't believe in those useless things like love with no end, or undying love!"

It spoke no words in return. Still, it mocked me with infinite miles of blue.

"I have forgotten him!" I desperately yelled out.

"I have…" I closed my tired eyes, "I swear I've forgotten about him." I whispered. And tiny crystals of tears trickled down the face. I didn't try to stop them; instead I just buried my face in my hands. The repressed feelings finally flooded out.

Then I started laughing. This uncontrollable spasm burst through me, yet at the same time, tears still trickled down. After all those years I've waited, I could finally let everything out. How long has it been since I've felt this good? I sniffed and smiled, wiping the water droplets away delicately.

Maybe this is all I need to finally forget him. I looked at the invisible tear drop I wiped away.

"I swear this is the first and last time I'll ever cry for you." i repeated over and over again.

This is the first and last time...


End file.
